officialsilverfandomcom-20200213-history
Silver NX
Silver NX is an online OEL manga series by "Alex Guy". It is the sequel to the original [http://officialsilver.wikia.com/wiki/Silver_%28manga%29 Silver manga] also created by Alex Guy. The series was heavily based of of Guy's older series titled "Project Silver" which also served as a basis for Silver. In contrast to Silver, which was a more serious series, Silver NX is a less serious series with comedy and humorous touches in both calm parts and the fights. The series once again follows Silver and his friends as they settle down after the defeat of Nova, with Silver training to become the strongest in the universe, but their adventures are clearly not over yet when some new threats make their way to Earth, and Silver and Nex finding themselves in new predicaments. Plot Summary The series begins exactly 5 years and 6 months after the defeat of Nova. Everyone has settled down, except for Silver who still does training to become stronger. Silver and Oshiri have a child, Gray, who is now celebrating his 5th birthday. However, two twins arrive and reveal themselves to be Silver's older siblings. The twins, Black and White, are defeated by Silver, however they get away. A fugitive from space arrives on Earth to warn Silver and his friends of a threat hidden on Earth known as ERA Corp. Six months later, ERA Corp launches "Project Ultra" that could turn a normal being into an unstoppable force, and Nick Graves eventually becomes ERA's "super soldier". After the super soldier threat is eliminated, 2 years later, Polyhex threatens the Earth, and challenges Silver and his friends. After the heroes kill Polyhex's elite, Polyhex fights until Polyhex's boss Matrix arrives and enters an intense battle with Silver that seems endless, and it is until Matrix completes his upgrade that he gains an upper hand but is eventually defeated when Sama gives his life force to help Silver. 3 years later, Ultra, a being of unrivaled power, holds his own tournament called the Ultra Tournament to determine who is worthy, but this is later revealed to see who is strong enough to battle the Power Breakers, a group led by the evil demon Demora, who then possesses Silver to find the Arcurion, but Silver is barely stopped by a revived Nex, ending his possession and Silver's now revived allies are drawn into a fight with Demora himself, and is destroyed with a plasma bomb. A new threat arrives in the form of the Evolutionary, a mysterious group from the future responsible for Silver's existence. Angel and her bodyguard Gyu arrive on Earth and capture Silver's closest friends, leading Silver to turn himself in. After escaping their execution by the Homeworld Prime, the main leaders of the Evolutionary, Silver and Nex destroy the Evolutionary's base and shatter the Homeworld Prime, ending their reign of terror. 1 month later, Silver and his friends begin their hunt for the Arcurion, but they run into Xeno and her forces, who are also looking for the Arcurion. Angelique's powerful mother is revealed to be Xeno, and finally activates the Arcurion's powers, making her unstoppable. Fused with Nex, Silver attempts to finally stop Xeno and get rid of the Arcurion, finally killing Xeno when she absorbs too much energy from the Arcurion. Silver destroys the Arcurion once and for all by throwing it into the sun. With peace finally brought back to the universe, everything goes back to normal with our heroes finally retiring from fighting. But as Silver and his friends are sitting together watching Gray and Nex's son Rex battle, Black and White reemerge seeking revenge, so Gray and Rex quickly go into action as Silver watches, smiling, happy that a new generation is taking over. Production Even before the original Silver manga ended, Alex Guy had constantly insisted that there would be no sequel, though he was interested in making spin-off side stories about Silver and his friends, thus creating the Silver Side Story series later. However, inspired by Dragon Ball: Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!! and Dragon Ball Super, he decided to create a sequel series to follow Silver's adventures after the threat of Nova. Titled "Silver NX" (NX as in "Next"), this series expanded Silver's universe. Alex Guy said that he struggled with the series, running out of ideas but eventually pulled through. Story Arcs # Return Arc # Matrix Arc # Demora Arc # Finale Arc Sequel and Spin-Off A spin-off series, titled Silver Side Story, was created to make the series more interesting. The series was composed of individual manga, each manga with its own story and antagonist. Another sequel series titled Silver Reborn was created and it tells the story of Silver's great-great-great-great-great grandson Ash and his friends after Ash defeats Domingo in Silver Reborn. It was created to give Ash an interesting story.